Heroes of Olympus:Quest for the Boy Who Lived
by poseidon7
Summary: Five months after the loss of Gaea, the Heroes of Olympus is enjoying happiness and peace, but when the goddess Hecate appears and give a quest to the demigod, they accept. They had to look for the Golden Trio and help them, to look for the legend Gryffidor's Sword. FIRST STORY:')'yay.


**Heroes of Olympus Adventures: The Quest for the Boy Who Lived**

 **Hi everyone, its me Posedion777 how you doing;) just wanted to you to know I'm starting a new saga of the seven demigods. I was excited and hopping in joy when this happened. I got a idea when i was reading of one of AndrewK9000's** **stories and I asked him if i might do a, request, but he said no, so i gave it more thought and decided to write my own. Its way different and not the same. Now its ready. Hope that its good. Please:'( Now Joy hows the way?**

 **Joy: It going ok, we've got to think positive, right Sadness?**

 **Sadness: Oh, right, that what you said before, but will it have sad too, you know to help with problems, like to Harry and Ron in this chapter?**

 **Disgust: Sadness, no spoil the chapter, great, its ruined."**

 **Joy: Hey, hey, now its ok, I might done it too.**

 **Fear: What NOOOOOOOO!**

 **Sigh, right... like what Palmon said on before CHAPTER START**

* * *

"Ginny- the sword-" Harry barely said.

"I know!" said Hermione.

Hermione Granger grabbed her tiny beaded bag and put her arm in. She pulled an ornate picture frame from the tip. Harry Potter hurried to help her. As they lifted the empty portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black ofrom Hermione's bag, she kept her wand pointing at it,

"If somebody swapped the real sword for the fake while it was in Dumbledore's office," she panted out of breath as they propped the painting againist the side of the tent" Phineas Nigellus would have seen it happen, he hangs right beside the case!"

"Unless he was asleep," said Harry, but he still held his breath as Hermione knelt down in front of the empty canvas, her wand directed at its center, cleared her throat, then said: "Er- Phineas? Phineas Nigellus?"

But nothing happened.

"Phineas Nigellus?" said Hermione again. "Professor Black? Please could we talk to you? Please?"

"'Please' always helps," said a cold, snide voice, and Phineas Nigellus said into his portrait, at once, Hermione cried: " _Obscuro!"_

A black blindfold appeared over Phineas Nigellus's clever, dark eyes, causing him to bump into the frame and shriek with pain. "What-how dare- what are you-

"I'm very sorry, Professor Black," said Hermione "but it's a necessary precaution!"

"Remove this foul addition at once! Remove it, I say! You are ruining a great work of art! Where am? What is going on?"

"Never mind where we are," said Harry, and Phineas Nigellus froze, abandoning his attempt to peel of the painted blindfold.

"Can that posibly be the voice of Mr. Potter?"

"Maybe," said Harry, knowing that this would keep Phineas Nigellus's interest.

"We'e got a couple of questions to as you- about the word of Gryffindor,"

"Ah," said Phineas NIgellus, now turning his head this way and that in effort to catch sight of Harry, "yes. That silly girl acted most unwisely there-"

"Shut up about my sister," said Ron roughly. Phineas Nigellus raised supercilious eyebrows

"Who eles is there," he asked, turning his head from side to side. "Your tone displeases me! The girl and her friends were foolhardy in the extreme. Thieving from the headmaster!"

"They weren't thieving," said Harry. "That sword isn't Snape's."

"It belongs to Professor Snape," said Phineas Nigellus. "Exaclty what Claim did the Weasley girl have upon It?

She deserved her punishment, as did the idiot Longbottom and the Lovegood oddity!"

"Neville is not an idiot and Luna is not an oddity!" said Hermione

"Where am I?" repeated Phineas Nigellus, starting to wrestle with the blindfold again. Where have you brought me? Why have you remove me from the house of my forbears?"

"Never mind that! How did Snape punish Ginny, Neville, and Luna," asked Harry urgently.

"Professor Snape send them into the forbidden Forest to do some work for the oaf, Hagrid."

"Hagrid's not an oaf!" Said Hermione shrilly.

"And Snape might've thought that was a punishment," said Harry: "but Ginny, Neville and Luna probably had a good laugh with Hagrid. The Forbidden Forest... they've faced plenty worse than the Forbidden Forest, big deal!"

"What we really wanted to know, Professor Black, is whether anyone else has umm taken out the sword at all? Maybe it's been taken away for cleaning or-or something?

Phineas Nigellus paused again in his struggles to free his eyes and sniggered.

"Muggle-borns," he said. "Goblin-made armor does not require cleaning, simple girl. Goblins' sliver mundane dirt, imbibling only that which strengthens it."

"Don't call Hermione simple," said Harry.

"I grow weary of contradiction," said Phineas Nigellus. "Perhaps it is time for me to return to the headmaster's office?"

Still blindfolded, he began groping the side of his frame, trying to feel his way out of his picture and back into the one at Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore! Can't you bring us Dumbledore? Harry

"I beg your pardon?" asked Phineas Nigellus.

"Professor Dumbledore's portrait- couldn't you bring him along, here, into yours?"

Phineas Nigellus turned his face in the direction of Harry's voice.

"Evidently it is not only Muggle-borns who are ignorant, Potter. The portraits of Hogwarts may commune with each other, but they cannot travel outside the castle except th visit a painting of themselves hanging elsewhere. Dumbledore cannot come here with me, and after the treatment I have recived at your hands, I can assure you that I shall not be making a return visit!"

Harry watched sadly as Phineas redouble his attempts to leave his frame.

"Professor Black," said Hermione, "couldn't you just tell us, please, when was the last time the sword was taken out of its case? Before Ginny took it out, I mean?"

Phineas snorted impatiently.

"I believe that the last time I saw the sword of Gryffindor leave its case was when Professor Dumbledore used it to break open a ring,"

Hermione whipped around to look at Harry. Neither of them dared say mkore in front of Phineas Nigellus, who had at last managed to locate the exit.

"Well, good night to you," he said a little waspishly, and he began to move out of sight again. Only the edge of his hat brim remained in view when Harry gave a sudden shout.

"Wait! Have you told Snape you saw this?"

Phineas Nigellus stuck his blindfolded head back into the picture

" _Professor_ Snape has more important things on his mind than the many eccentricities of Albus Dumbledore. Good-bye, Potter!"

And with that, he vanished completely, leaving behind him nothing but his murky backdrop.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"I know!" Harry . He punched the air, feeling excited. Hermionre returned Phineas Nigellus's portrait back in her beaded bag and looked at Harry.

"The sword can destroy Horcruxes! Goblin made blades imbibe only that which strengthen them- Harry, that sword's imbibe only that which strengthen them- Harry, that sword's impregnated with basilisk venom!"

While this was going on, three dark figures were hearing the conversation. One was a teen with a cool hairstyle and wings, the second was a huge teen on a size of an ox, with a red hockey jersey, sweatpants, and black cleats. he looked like he been in many fight. Close to them is a younggirl in a white dress, her skin was very pale, like snow, her hair was black, and had coffee brown eyes. She listened to the wizarding teens explaining about a magical sword that could help them on their quest.

"Yeah, your right!," said Harry . "So would he have hidden the sword well away from Hogsmade, then? What d'you reckon Ron? Ron?"

Harry looked around. For one second, he thought Ron had left the tent, then realized that Ron was lying in the shadow of a lower bunk, looking stony.

"Oh, remembered me, have you?" he said.

"What?" Harry said.

Ron snorted as he stared up at the underside of the upper bunk.

"You two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun."

Perplexed, harry looked to Hermione for help, but she shook her head, apparently as nonplussed as he was.

"What's the problem?" asked Harry.

"Problem? There's no problem," said Ron, still refusing to look at Harry. "not according to you, anyway."

There were several _plunks_ on the canvas over their heads. It had started to rain.

"Well, you've obviously got a problem," said Harry. "Spit it out, will you?"

Ron swung his long legs off the bed and sat up. He looked mean, unlike himself.

"All right, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know.

"I don't know?" repeated Harry. "I don't know?"

The three outside are hearing the talking into a fight. The winged ox sized heard and he cracked his hands together in excitement.

"Wizards, Destroy?" the ox boy said.

"Patient Calais, you will, but first we need to see how this fight goes, it seems the feisty one is feeling his friend is lost and doesn't know where is this Sword of Gryffindor is," the girl said now watching Harry angry.

"So what part of it isn't living up to your expectations? asked Harry angrily. _"Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?_ "

"We thought you knew what you were doing!" shouted Ron, standing up, hurting Harry with his words. "We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"

"Ron!" said Hermione, She watch in sadness as Ron and Harry bickering turn into a more bad fight. The witch realized now it was the Horcrux is making Ron behave in a darker way. Hermione ran to Ron and tried to remove the locket from ,"Take off the locket, Ron," Hermione said, her voice unusually high. '"Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day."

But Hermione begin to had tears in her eyes as Harry retorted to the both of them whispering behind his back. "Harry, we weren't-,"

"Don't lie!" Ron hurled at her. "You said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than-"

"I didn't say it like that- Harry, I didn't!" she cried.

The rain was pounding the tent, tears were pouring down Hermione's face. She watched in sadness when Harry told her of her talking.

"So why are you still here?" Harry asked Ron.

"Search me," said Ron.

"Go home then," said Harry.

"Yeah, maybe I will!" shouted Ron, and he took several steps toward Harry, who did not back away. "Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rat's fart, do you, its only the orbidden Forest. Harry I-Faced-Worse Potter doesn't care what happens to her in here- well, I do, all right, giant spider

"I was only saying- she was with the others, they were with Hagrid-"

""Yeah, I get it, you don't care! And what about the rest of my family,'the Weasleys don't need another kid injured,' did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I -"

"Not bothered what it meant, thought?"

"Ron!" said Hermione, forcing her way between them. "I don't think it means anything new has happened, anything we don't know about; think, Ron, Bill's already scarred, plenty of people must have seen that George has lost an ear by now, and you're supposed to be on your deathbed with spattergroit, I'm sure that's all he meant-"

"Oh, you're sure, are you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them. It's all right for you two, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way-"

"My parents are _dead_!" Harry bellowed.

"And mine could be going the same way!" yelled Ron.

Then GO!" roared Harry. "Go back to them, pretend you've got over your spattergroit and Mummy'll be able to feed you up and-"

Ron made a sudden movement; Harry reacted, but before either wand was clear of its owner's pocket, Hermione had raised her own.

" _Protego_!" she cried, and an invisible shield appear out of her wand. Harry and Ron were force back a few steps by the force of the magic. The two glare at each other from either side of the shield the friendship is now broken as they felt.

Leave the Horcrux Harry said.

Ron wrenched the chain from over his head and cast the locket into a near by chair. He turned to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"What do you mean?" said Hermione.

"Are you staying or what?"

"I ..." She looked anguished. "Yes -yes I'm staying. Ron , we said we'd go with Harry , we said we'd help-"

"I get it . You choose him". Ron said.

"Ron, no - please- come back, come back!"

She was impeded by her own Shield Charm; by the time she had removed it he had already stormed into the night. Harry stood quiet still and silent; listening to her sobbing and calling Ron's name amongst trees.

After a few minutes she returned, her sopping hair plaster to her face.

"He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!"

She threw herself into a chair, curled up, and started to cry.

Harry felt dazed. He stopped picked up the Horcrux, and placed it around his own neck. He dragged blankets off Ron's bunk and threw them over Hermione. Then he climbed onto his own bed and started up at the dark canvas roof, listening to the pounding of the rain.

The young girl watch Ron has left the tent and into the into the rain, a thought had appeared in her head. Snow fell gracefuly around on her and her brothers, distancing from the rain.

"Well it seems our Wizarding friend is very angry,"

"Wizards! izza! destroy!" Said Calais.

"No Cal, our " _dear"_ sister told that it not time, so what now Khione?" said the tall teen.

"My dear impatient brother, now it's pla

," said Khione. The three now vanished with a powder of snow.

* * *

 **WOW, how that, they "I mean, The Golden Trio must watch out for Khione; Will The Heroes help these two? How you like this chapter, so far? The next oned will come. Now Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Fear, how's that?**

 **Fear: OK, Ok, nothing bad happened, but it look like Khione might do... "screams..**

 **Disgust: sigh",**

 **Joy: Now, think positive, The Seven will help them! Right Disgust?Sadness?**

 **Sadness: Yes Joy, 'm positive it will happen, should they are not frozen..."sobs"**


End file.
